


depois de 5 anos

by Luka_fanfics



Category: herrluka - Fandom
Genre: M/M, você provavelmente já leu isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_fanfics/pseuds/Luka_fanfics
Relationships: herrluka/paganini





	depois de 5 anos

Luka estava desenhando em sua mesa digitalizadora, seriamente focado até ouvir um som atrás de si, ele sabia que som era aquele, era Paganini se invocando atrás dele

– O que você quer?

A voz de Luka estava mais grave, o que significava que, seus tratamentos estavam funcionando

– Não posso fazer uma visita a um velho amigo?

Paganini perguntou em um tom sarcástico, sabendo que ele e Luka não se viam a 5 anos

Luka bufa e logo o responde

– Você pode, desde que não invada minha casa e você não respondeu minha pergunta, o que você quer?

Desta vez, foi a hora de Paganini bufar

– É errado um Demônio aparecer perto do humano que o invocou agora?

– Não, mas presumo que esse não seja o seu -

Antes de Luka finalizar a frase Paganini se aproxima e abraça Luka pelas costas fazendo o mesmo soltar um grito

– PUTA MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!

Luka ofegante diz

– Sim, um pouco, nunca mais aperte no Lugar da minha cirurngia de novo

– Então você Realmente fez, interessante…

– ISSO NÃO ERA ÓBVIO SEU BASTARDO DE MERDA?!

– era, mas você sabe… essas coisas não existiam na minha época…

Ele diz abaixando a voz logo após ver que Luka estava voltando a ignora- lo e retornando a se concentrar no seu desenho

Ele Chega novamente atrás de Luka e põe a mão em seus ombros desta vez

– O que você está fazendo?

– Uma comissão…

– Para?

– Eu ganhar dinheiro… e para pagar as cirurgias e o tratamento…

Paganini se senta no chão e puxa Luka para sentar entre suas pernas

– Isso é bom?

Luka meche a cabeça em afirmação

– Fico feliz por isso

Ele diz se prendendo em torno de Luka e escorando sua cabeça no ombro do Menor

Luka volta a desenhar, o que parecia ser algum personagem infantil em seu estilo Chibi

– Ele parece fofo, conhece?

Paganini Pergunta para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável no quarto

– Sim, é um Personagem de anime… sabe acho que vocês lá no inferno iriam rir dela… ou dele

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– a pessoa em que ela é inspirada é um outro compositor… Um homem

– Faz sentido, nos iriamos brincar com a cara dessa pessoa por séculos, confie em mim, até hoje chamamos Schubert de cogumelo alucinógeno quando ele bebe

Isso provocou uma risada Doce em Luka, que deixou Paganini feliz o suficiente para beijar a cabeça do pobre rapaz

Isso fez Luka encarar Paganini e dizer

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Você é fofo, apenas isso

– Pag, não minta para mim, você é um Demônio, eu sei quando está mentindo

Paganini corou o que vez sua ereção ficar visível e seu corpo aumentar a temperatura assim esquentando o pênis de Luka e fazendo-o sentir dor

– ISSO DÓI MALDITO! APENAS ME DIGA A VERDADE! NÃO É TÃO DIFÍCIL!

– Luka… você acharia estranho se eu falasse que te amo?

– muito

Ele diz em choque, ainda sentado dessa vez virado para olhar de frente Paganini

– então… eu sou estranho

Paganini diz se aproximando de Luka e o beijando em esperança de uma resposta…

Que felizmente foi bem sucedida

Aquilo deixou Paganini ainda mais excitado e levantando Luka com seus braços

Paganini andou até a cama de solteiro de Luka e o pos a baixo

Luka arfou amedrontado com o corpo de Paganini sobre o seu

– Qual o Problema?

– Eu nunca fiz isso antes, não "com este corpo" e estou muito inseguro sobre isso…

Diz Luka com uma voz medrosa até Paganini sair de cima dele e deixá-lo levantar

Luka saiu da cama mancando por culpa de sua cirurgia peniana e pôs Paganini deitado

Diferente de todas as outras pessoas que Luka dormiu anteriormente, Aqui ele não precisa se preocupar com as roupas do Parceiro, já que Paganini as retirou em um estalar de dedos

E logo fez com suas próprias roupas, revelando vários pontos e linhas cirúrgicas onde anteriormente aviam os peitos e a vagina de Luka

– Você tem certeza que ainda quer fazer isso?

Paganini diz assustado, ele sabia que era esse o desejo de Luka, mas não que isso seria os primeiros resultados da cirurgia

– Sim, eu quero… mas você tem algum óleo ou algo do tipo?

Antes de Luka acabar a frase, Paganini estralou os dedos trazendo uma garrafa de óleo quase vazia com o títulos escrito no alfabeto cirílico(alfabeto russo)

– Onde você achou isso?

Paganini ficou em silêncio, enquanto Luka esperava a resposta, logo depois de um Minuto Paganini disse

– É dia no inferno, acho difícil Tchaikovsky usar nesse horário… ok não tão difícil

Ele ri e em seguida entrega o frasco a Luka

– tem cheiro de álcool

ele despeja um pouco de óleo na mão de depois passa em torno do pênis de Paganini

Após isso, Luka mergulha dois de seus dedos dentro da garrafa e logo em seguida põe ambos lentamente em seu ânus, soltando um forte gemido

Logo ele começa a mover para cima e para baixo, separando e juntando ambos os dedos e mexendo os dedos atrás da sua próstata que infeliz não existia

Paganini se contorcia vendo que o pequena menina revoltada que ele acompanhou do inferno se tornaria o homem que estava gemendo a sua frente

Em um momento Luka tira seus dedos de seu ânus, e encara Paganini

– Pronto?

– Pronto!

Luka diz inserindo o pênis de Paganini em seu ânus de uma vez, causando um forte gemido em ambos

– PUTA MERDA ISSO É BOM!

Paganini diz segundos antes de sentir Luka calvalgar em seu pau

Luka estava indo rápido, muito rápido, seu ânus estaria pedindo socorro, se o óleo não fosse tão escorregadio quando se tratava de sexo

Aquilo estava incrível, Paganini iria gozar em luka e assim o fez, a sensação era prazerosa e quando acabou, Paganini sentiu uma forte luz em seus olhos…

Ele acordou, ele se levantou do chão ao descobrir que era apenas um sonho, Luka não tinha 19 anos ou cirurgias, ele ainda era um adolescente, e Aquele foi mais um sonho influenciado por Asmodeus (demônio da luxúria)


End file.
